Mystery of kuroko
by Yuuki usea
Summary: Seirin finally won against rakuzan and they thought the worry was over but a VERY important woman comes looking for kuroko, what is kuroko hiding? What will it mean for seirin?
1. Who is she?

This is set immediately after seirin wins against Rasuzan, enjoy!

"kuroko!" someone yelled loud enough to be heard over the crowd. Both team's looked at a woman storming over to kuroko, riko gasped.

The woman grabbed kuroko by the shirt, she yelled "what do you think your doing!". The crowd was starting to leave.

Kuroko looked at the woman "would you please let go of my shirt" he asked, the woman only tightened her grip on his shirt.

Rakuzan's couch eiji, walked over to the woman and said "tesuyu, let go of his shirt".

The woman tesuyu glared at eiji "shut up eiji this is nothin that concerns you".

Eiji's eye twitched "look around you, tesuyu", tesuyu looked around and for the first time noticed she was getting stared at.

Tesuyu let go of kuroko's shirt, said to kuroko "don't even think about disappearing on me, kuroko"

After that the teams met behind outside the dressing rooms

After tesuyu had calmed down everyone noticed that Riko was staring at tesuyu, and she finally snapped out of it, "y-you-you're tesuyu kirito!" Riko looked like she was about to faint.

Junpei looked at riko "what wrong?" Riko looked at him as if he was stupid, "that's tesuyu kirito, she was once the best basket ball player in Japan be it against a woman or man, and she owns half the basket ball stadiums in Japan And she's the coach of the best basketball team in tokyo.

"WHAT!" yelled the two teams.

Everyone started to stare at kuroko thinking 'how does he know her and what did he do to piss her off.

Everyone except the seirin players and generation of miracles left.

Everyone wanted an explanation for what just happened, so everyone including the generation of miracles went to kagami's place because it was the closest and the only one where there wouldn't be parent freaking out by the number of people.

Tesuyu was glaring at kuroko and wouldn't let him out of her sight.

Eiji sighed "ok, tesuyu stop glaring at him and explain why your here and I think these kids want to know how you know kuroko".

Kuroko was staring about the window "kuroko...kuroko.. KUROKO!" kuroko's head turned quickly staring at tesuyu "yes?".

The 'kids' were staring at kuroko thinking 'how the hell is he calm when he was being glared at like he would be killed, oh if looks could kill'.

"would you like to explain to me why you were on that court" everyone stared at kuroko thinking 'why would she care so much about him being on the court if she herself used to be an awesome basketball player'.

kuroko looked at tesuyu "...no" everyone blinked, they stared at tesuyu thinking what she would say when they heard a sound behind them, they looked behind them to find the generation of miracles, they were unusually quiet.

Everyone of them were staring at kuroko, Akashi spoke "kuroko, why do you know her and don't even try to say no".

kuroko looked like he was deciding if he should say, was it really that hard to say it? Then all of a sudden glared at tesuyu, kuroko sighed knowing he couldn't avoid it forever.

"She's my mother" kuroko said everyone blinked and stared at him "

processing...

processing..

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.


	2. Only cares about herself

**~Yuuki here~ **I lost my inspiration for a while there but I'm back and ready (maybe)...soooooo yeah here ya go...:D :D

**ACTION!**

***Last time on mystery of kuroko***

*Everyone of them were staring at kuroko, Akashi spoke "kuroko, why do you know her and don't even try to say no".

kuroko looked like he was deciding if he should say, was it really that hard to say it? Then all of a sudden glared at tesuyu, kuroko sighed knowing he couldn't avoid it forever.

"She's my mother" kuroko said everyone blinked and stared at him "

processing...

processing..

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.*

***Back to ****the present***

kuroko repeated what he had just said "she's my mother" before he started looking out the window.

Everyone just stared at him and riko was getting annoyed by the couldn't help thinking WHY he had not told them he was the son of the best woman basketball player In Japan.

"why didn't you tell us you were her son?" Riko asked, you could hear the edged in her voice.

"you never asked" said kuroko bluntly, everyone stared at him again thinking 'WHY would we even ask if you were her son'

Tesuyu looked like she was about to burst, eiji was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working and if looks could kill kuroko would be dead by now.

"wa..wait...if your mom's a professional basketball player why would she care if you were playing basketball or not?" Asked Rico, asking a what they were all thinking.

"why don't you ask her" kuroko had glared at tesuyu, shocking everyone because his usual blank face was gone and most of the people there hadn't seen kuroko glaring at anyone (remember most of the seirin players haven't seen kuroko's p*ssed off face before)

"well, tesuyu, are you going to tell us why you would make kuroko stay away from basketball even though he obviously loves it?" Asked eiji, staring at tesuyu.

"Its a family matter, it doesn't concern outsiders." Everyone looked like they were going to scream at her but held it in remembering that is was kuroko's mother.

"we'll, miss tesuyu I would like too inform you we are like family and nothin **YOU** can do will change that, so would you like to tell us now?"

everyone was shocked, riko had just told off someone who was like her idol and she had a look on her face saying 'I won't take no for an answer'

Tesuyu could also see that, because she had a shocked expression on her face, everyone could see that no one had told her off about what was good for her son.

"your one hell of a manger, I can't wait till your older" tesuyu muttered.

everyone one looked to see riko blushing deep red, eiji cleared his throat silently telling her to tell her story.

tesuyu sighed "because he was only supposed to watch not play, and report back to me.

"wh-what, why would he only watch the games not play them and then report back to you" asked riko.

"For the future of the best basketball team in history and who would be best suited for that team" tesuyu stated.

Everyone had a blank face on thinking 'what does she mean by that'.

Eiji was the first to find out.

"wait, don't tell me that your making your son find the best players suited right now so you can make the best basketball team, using not only your son but them too" eiji said, you could hear the anger in his voice.

Everyone was shocked, then looking at kuroko, who had looked at tesuyu with a face full of pure rage and nothin else.

Why would he look at her like that, "ku-kuroko, are y-you ok?" Riko asked

kuroko looked at them and said "that woman only cares about herself and how she can use others to her advantage, nothin more, not even her family"

everyone stared at him completely shocked frozen by his word.

**~yuuki here~ ok that's all for now but I think I'm getting my inspiration back and if anyone wants to give me some help your welcome to do that ****(please help me with this because I get distracted to easily with other fanfictions) but for now bye-bye :D :)**


End file.
